onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BelleLover/best ff characters
The regular users have played many friend-fiction characters, so now it's your turn to decide which is the best! Also vote for the best narrator and best friend-fiction overall! Best Rena? Renaboss - Wiksteria Lane Renato Abelho - Desperate Schoolboys Rudolfo Abelho - Desperate Schoolboys Adam Hall - Desperate Schoolboys Renato Fonseca - Wiki Hollow Ricardo Fonseca - Wiki Hollow Rena Santiago - Deception Fernando Santiago - Deception Rena - Fantasia Imp - Fantasia Best Josh? Lynettefan2626 - Wiksteria Lane Sadball48 - Wiksteria Lane Josh Miller - Desperate Schoolboys Alex Manning - Desperate Schoolboys Joshua Turner - Wiki Hollow Josh Fisher - Deception Josh - Fantasia Carter - Fantasia Best Joe? Jdg98 - Wiksteria Lane Joe Hadland - Desperate Schoolboys Annie Hadland - Desperate Schoolboys Joseph Hunter - Wiki Hollow Gabrielle Hunter - Wiki Hollow Joseph Silvers - Deception Joe - Fantasia Best Ben? Villain fan - Wiksteria Lane Ben Ashdale - Desperate Schoolboys Ana Ashdale - Desperate Schoolboys Ben Nielson - Wiki Hollow Deborah Nielson - Wiki Hollow Ben Fitzgerald - Deception Gloria Fitzgerald - Deception Ben - Fantasia Best Jo? Devious Peep - Wiksteria Lane BelleLover - Wiksteria Lane Joanna Manning - Desperate Schoolboys Cassidy Clark - Desperate Schoolboys Bessie Porter - Desperate Schoolboys Joanna Woods - Wiki Hollow Emma Cassidy - Deception Joanna - Deception Joanna - Fantasia Best Ali? Primadonna Girl - Wiksteria Lane Sunshine Princess - Wiksteria Lane Fleurism - Wiksteria Lane Ali Sword - Desperate Schoolboys Emma Swift - Desperate Schoolboys Ali Carter - Wiki Hollow Alison Swift - Deception Ali - Fantasia Best Liz? ImmaGleek - Wiksteria Lane Regemma - Wiksteria Lane Liz Taylor - Desperate Schoolboys Katie Vaala - Desperate Schoolboys Liz Madden - Wiki Hollow Danielle Clark - Deception Liz Vitale - Deception Helena Clark - Deception Liz - Fantasia Best Mary? MaryPierceLopez - Wiksteria Lane Mary Strange - Desperate Schoolboys Mary Fonseca - Wiki Hollow Mary - Fantasia Best Justine? Lady Junky - Wiksteria Lane Justine Abelho - Desperate Schoolboys Justine Hughes - Wiki Hollow Justine Santiago - Deception Justine - Fantasia Best Val? Americana - Wiksteria Lane Valentina Thorn - Desperate Schoolboys Valentina Turner - Wiki Hollow Valentina Gold - Deception Celeste Gold - Deception Val - Fantasia Best Joey? DisneyMeerkats - Wiksteria Lane Ericson Lyons - Desperate Schoolboys Joey Hughes - Wiki Hollow Joey Davis - Deception Joey - Fantasia Best Brad? Dr. Sonya - Wiksteria Lane Dr. Brad Sonya - Desperate Schoolboys Sheriff Brad Sonya - Wiki Hollow Principal Brad Sonya - Deception Best Rocky? Rockaboss - Wiksteria Lane Rocky Daniels-Abelho - Desperate Schoolboys Rocky Fonseca - Wiki Hollow Master Rocky - Fantasia Best James? UFO Editor - Wiksteria Lane James Clark - Desperate Schoolboys James Evans - Wiki Hollow James Duong - Deception James - Fantasia Best narrator? DoctorStrange - Wiksteria Lane James Clark - Desperate Schoolboys Ali Sword - Desperate Schoolboys Alex Manning - Desperate Schoolboys Rena Santiago - Deception Emma Cassidy - Deception Best friend-fiction? Wiksteria Lane Desperate Schoolboys Wiki Hollow Deception Fantasia Category:Blog posts